


Yellow Love

by Littlemcnugget



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII The Force Awakens, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star wars episode episode viii the last jedi
Genre: Baseball, Ben Solo - Freeform, F/M, First Order, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Love, Resistance, Reylo - Freeform, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemcnugget/pseuds/Littlemcnugget
Summary: The start of a curious journey towards love fostered by age, experience and background. They would often be found drinking Cuba Libres or sitting on benches in front of large parks, questioning the existences of life, time and eventually, the pains of longing.





	Yellow Love

**Author's Note:**

> The baseball au i didn't know i needed it and I'll try be posting mostly on Friday ❤

“It’s been weeks since First Order’s best player, Kylo Ren, disappeared from the spotlight and there are only a few months left till the champion IBAF Mixed’s Baseball World Cup, is the kid just playing hard to get with the –“

That was the only thing everyone seemed to talk about in the sport’s world. Apparently the whole world was in chaos since he left.

The last two years had been chaos for him.

His head was a time bomb. Red or blue? It didn’t matter, people always managed to cut the wrong cable.

Everyone thought he was somewhere far away from al the fun but he was standing in the middle of it. He could turn himself into a ghost. It was hard to recognized him with the scar across his right eye, the one he got in a fight outside a bar, the unshaved chin and the big dark bags under his eyes. His dark hair was so long while playing so he choose to cut it the moment he walked away from what he said was therapy.

When he wasn’t at home, he was joggin at night in the park with his earphones on and the music so loud it was a miracle he wasn’t deaf; This day he felt more trapped than ever, like he couldn’t breath, his anxiety was taking control of his body. Staying still in just one place gave him a tingling sensation and his heart was inside an ice cube.

Ben took his black cap and keys.

It was time for some vitamin d.

 

By the time we was aware of what he had done he was in front of a bench in the park. Everyone was minding their buisness, parents with their kids and kids playing with other. What Ben didn’t know was that every shade of blue would slowly wash out of his life because of this new start. The start of a curious journey towards love fostered by age, experience and background. They would often be found drinking Cuba Libres or sitting on benches in front of large parks, questioning the existences of life, time and eventually, the pains of longing.

Bringing him back from his _lovely_ thoughts, a small white and red ball hit his right leg. He didn’t move just stared for a few seconds the stupid thing that wouldn’t let him escape. Ben was looking where it came from and a girl in a yellow uniform appeared walking towards him. The sunset made his view narrow and her bright but tired smile didn’t help at all. “God, she looks like a pinapple” he said to himself.

Ben hated pinapples.

In just a few seconds the girl was panting in front of him.

“I’m sorry, did my friend hit you?”

“Nope.” He looked away.

She bent down to pick the ball “You like the game?”

“Not watching, kid.”

“Right so you were just spacing out I guess.”

A gente smirk slid away from his lips. Ben turned his head and tried to see her. She was pretty small, her face was red, he guessed it was the game, her smile still bright and wide and a brown hair tied up. Her freckles made her look so young.

“Do I know you?”

The smiled he doesn’t know was still on his lips was inmediatly erased. “Don’t you have a game to play?” he said clearing his throat.

She just nod and with nothing more left to say she walked away.

Ben stayed till the end of the game, the players, and _she_ , looked so fresh full of energy, with all the joy the baseball used to bring him.

 

Two nights later Ben was on his daily jogging routine. The Story So Far was on repeat.

_All of this frustraste me bad because I can’t stay mad at you._

The irony made him chuckle.

Thank god the bridge was alone and there were no cars. It was so loud.

So loud inside of him.

He was really mad.

Things weren’t good lately.

Things _never_ been good.

Since he has memories everything around him even himself was completely chaos. A 7 years old Ben thought it would get better but he waited for years until he found baseball.

The song ended in the park near the bench.

He looked down to where the ball fell a few days ago. His legs made him walk towards the field. When he was in, he bent down to feel the grass. Closing his eyes and taking his time to breath, a blue feeling shake his insides. He needed to play. He needed it so bad, his novocaine but he was on rehab. Ben screamed from the bottom of his lungs, he was so desperated, he didn’t know what to do. It was too much, the heart inside ice, the tingling, his mind brining chaotic emotions 24/7. He was gone for days, the numbness had grown roots, it was only getting harder to come back to reality.

Was he really there crying in the field?

Had the past weeks been real or all the jogging shit was all made up in his mind so he would cope easily?

He was.

He knew it because the pain felt too real.

His shrinking heart was killing him.

“Feeling too much is gonna be the end of me.” He thought.

“God…” his voice was shaking “Please, help me.”

He came back the next night with his black bat.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A big yellow spot was sitting on the grass just like they used to every day of the week. “How is that i get ready earlier than all of you and yet i’m the one who’s always late?” The guy with dark and curly hair said while handing the baseball glove to Finn.

“Just try not to spend so much time in front of the mirror.” The guy caught it in the air.

“Is Finn gonna play pitcher again?” the smallest complained “I thought it was my turn.”

“Your turn is the next week.”

Rose rolled her eyes keeping the complaining for herself.

“Be patient, Rose” she turned to face Rey “At least Poe is letting you put the gloves.”

“I still don’t get why you don’t wanna be the hitter, you’re like the best at it.”

A sad smirk draw in her lips. “Maybe I should stick to that.”

Her friend noticed what she said was hurting “I’m sorry, just don’t pay attention to me.”

“It’s ok, Rose.”

“Ladies, are you gonna stay here chatting or are gonna train with us?” yelled Paige putting her helmet on.

Both girls rose to their position.

The Resistance used to train only on wednesday and friday but it all changed when the good run appeared and won all their last games to make it to the nationals. Everyone thought it was hardwork, Rey’s aunt, Amilyn, said it was also venus-jupiter alignment. It looked like luck was by their side, but as everything else, the luck had come to an end. The trainnings everyday started when the team lost the past three friendly games.

Paige signed Finn to throw a fastball.

Finn nodded.

It was always what Paige decided to start with so Rey was always prepared for Finn’s pitch but not this time.

Nor the second.

Nor the third one.

“Okay, time out” Poe yelled while approaching Rey. “Sweetie, what’s wrong?”

“I’m just kinda tired I guess, didn’t sleep well.”

“Did Rose and Finn forced you again to go partying?”

“Hey!” Finn protested.

Both Poe and Rey smiled.

“Take a break Rey.” He said. “Go sleep on the bench for a while and be back in two hours, okay?”

Rey nodded.

“Nah I don’t think she can.”

“Why?”

Rose pointed to the bench “There is that grumpy guy from monday.”

The girl couldn’t help to turn inmediatly like the one from The exorcist.

“It’s ok, he doesn’t stay too long.” Paige was cleaning her knees.

“I can wait” Rey was already walking towards him.

“Are you sure, girl?” She heard Poe yell in the distance.

The dude was indeed grumpy and kinda dangerous but it didn’t scared her, there was something familiar about him. Rey had only see him sit and he still managed to look so huge, his dark medium long hair was so perfect, she could bet the only thing he use was shampoo, not even conditioner; His pale face had a scar drawn across his right light brown eyes. The day she went to pick up the ball next to him it was the golden hour. She loved it because his eyes looked so calmly until she was standing in front of him and notice the red in them. His eyes weren’t bright, they were glassy. She thought he must be new, the Resistance have been trainning in that park for 3 years now and he had never show up until that day.

“Enjoying the view?” she asked sitting on the bench.

He looked at her stranged without saying a word.

“It’s ok, I don’t mind you mocking at me for my bad moves.”

“You suck.”

Her reaction wasn’t what he expected. The bright smile from monday made his way to her lips. “We’re going to the nationals.”

“You’re kidding.” Still avoiding her eyes.

“I’m not! You can look it up if you want.”

He kept silence, maybe if he didn’t follow the conversation she would go away back to his game.

“We’re the Resistance.”

“Don’t you have to train or something?”

Rey’s lips frown. “Yeah, Poe make go sleep a bit.”

The man didn’t say anything. Just a few seconds later he roused and walk his way away from her.

**Author's Note:**

> So based on the fanart i made of reylo baseball au i really wanted to bring this to life so i'll try my best with this and im sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first language but there you go. Comments and kudos would make this girl happy and help me keep with this ❤❤❤


End file.
